


Parting Gifts

by Dragon_Falls



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alvis's house, Gen, Post Game, Post-Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Falls/pseuds/Dragon_Falls
Summary: Set after Future Connected. As the Alcamoth Palace restoration continues, Melia has a job for Shulk: clear out Alvis's old apartment.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Parting Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I was tossing this idea around in my head for ages but I couldn't think of the best way to end it. I got the inspiration from burstaffinity – who has written some lovely Shalvis stuff, for those who like that.
> 
> This particular story isn't m/m. Just a buddy story.

“Melia, you looked so beautiful at the coronation.” Shulk smiled as he spoke, completely clueless about the ripple of emotion the well-meaning compliment brought to the surface. Melia smiled in return anyway.

“Complimenting another woman, Shulk? My, my, what would Fiora say?”

He laughed. “She would tell you the same thing. And then probably tell me off for not complimenting you more. It was great to have a coronation. And the place is really starting to feel like Alcamoth again, isn’t it? Machina and High Entia technology are incredible. We didn’t think we could get full power back to the city and designing the new matrix was a real headache, but then I realized we could add a dynamic oscillating converter to offset the triple flow from the-”

There he went again… Melia adored him; she really did, but she couldn’t keep up with these conversations. Shulk was a child in a toy shop when it came to the restoration. He’d had the opportunity to see the inner workings of High Entia technology and work alongside engineers from all races to find solutions to conduct the repairs. And, truly, he was a genius when it came to bridging technologies from different places. Without him, they would never have been able to get the main power working and repair the display screens in the city.

But he was less of a genius when it came to conversations and understanding what did or didn’t interest people… He'd been driving Fiora mad lately too.

She let him babble on until there was a convenient gap as he stopped to breathe. “Shulk, I actually brought you here because there’s something else I need your help with. I talked with Fiora and she suggested this was something you should do.”

“You know I’ll help in any way I can. But it looks like everything is working around here. In fact, this area doesn’t seem to have been damaged much by telethia.”

“No, it seems it wasn’t...”

They had walked through the palace together, but now Melia halted as they reached the arching doorway at the end of the corridor. Most doors in the palace were automatic – opening as soon as anyone carrying the right privileges approached them. These doors, however, were wooden and clearly designed to be familiar with Homs rather than the High Entia. Shulk tilted his head, laughing slightly as he noted the design.

Melia bit her lip as she glanced at him. He still looked excited – already bursting with ideas about what potential problem Melia could have for him next. Fiora said this was definitely something Shulk would need to do, but Melia had a horrible feeling that it was going to hurt him.

“Shulk, the palace has had to wait while we focused on the rest of the city, but Tyrea, myself and the new council want to restore it.” She paused. “There are still many repairs. There are volunteers fixing the windows. And there is also much to tidy, like old possessions. It is a huge task since so many lived in the palace.”

“Um…” The excitement was clearly fading as Shulk scratched his head. “Er, this sounds a little personal to help clear people’s belongings. I understand it needs to be done, but maybe another High Entia-”

“Shulk, this doorway leads to one of the largest apartments in the palace. It's designed a little differently to standard High Entia dwellings. And everything belongs to you. You must decide whether to keep the things you find, dispose of them, or donate them to the people of Alcamoth and Gran Dell.”

“Huh?!”

“I haven’t looked in detail, but at a glance there were many books and papers. As I said, everything belongs to you, but if anything is written in High Entian I would be grateful if you could give it to Tyrea or myself so that we can ascertain if it’s important – if you are happy with that, of course. If it is in Homs script, then you should do with it as you wish.”

“Um, Melia-?”

Melia sighed as she looked him in the eye. “Shulk. This is where Alvis lived.”

* * * * * *

Alvis had been proud to be a Homs – that was Shulk's immediate thought as he stepped into the apartment. Melia was correct; this was very very different to the design and décor of the rest of Alcamoth. The far wall was constructed of glassy panels, with a broken door leaning lazily in its frame leading to a terrace, now claimed with climbing vines and flowers that had been allowed to run wild in recent years.

But the other walls of the room were wood paneled – a light-coloured wood that reminded Shulk of the timber they used in Colony 9. The floor was wooden too, with a now-faded green and purple rug in the centre. Above, the ceiling was made of domed glass, stained with images of the moon and stars.

It was ornate and yet so... normal. A plain wooden coat stand by the door. A wooden shoe rack holding different pairs of now very dust boots – and even sandals. Shulk wasn't even sure he could imagine Alvis wearing sandals.

“Shulk... I didn't really interact with him much,” said Melia. “He arrived as a child. He was around seven when he was sent from Colony 3 to be educated in Alcamoth in preparation for becoming the next Divine Seer. The seers always came from that colony, but it was destroyed by mechon not long after Alvis arrived. That was the only colony we really had ties with and after that, we didn't interact with the Homs anymore. These quarters were designed specifically to be a home from home for the seers.”

There was a low wooden tea table in the middle of the rug – surrounded by a brown leather sofa, pouffe and an armchair. Just beyond that, bathing in the light from the windowed wall, was a piano – a rare instrument; Shulk remembered there had been one in a cafe in Colony 9, but at some point it was destroyed in a mechon attack and no one could remember how to make another.

On the right hand wall, there were bookcases wall to ceiling; on the left there were shelves lined with trinkets; a wooden carving of a sauros, two pristine ether crystals nestled together on a small stand – pale blue and dark red – a metal sculpture that might have been some sort of mishapen bird, a painted vase, glass flowers that sparkled as the afternoon sun from the window trod lightly over the delicate facets; and dozens more objects and carvings.

“He kept almost everything he was given...” said Melia. “Those items on the shelves; I know that many were given to him as gifts. That awful eagle sculpture was made by Kallian... he never had talent for that sort of thing. Though he played beautiful music. I think they both would play together sometimes. Kallian was quite close to him – or tried to be. Alvis was polite to everyone but he never had friends. The vase came from a visiting nopon professor, I believe. The glass flowers came from his 'fan club'... he was always so polite to them even though they must have been such a nuisance.”

Shulk stared.

“I will leave you to your thoughts, Shulk, but if you need anything then please don't hesitate to ask.”

Shulk heard the door close, leaving him alone with the echoes of a person he'd trusted more than anyone, and yet in reality barely known. He stared at the trinkets. And then at the piano. And at the winter coat hanging on the stand by the door. Alvis had worn that coat on Valak Mountain.

_To you, I am a machine._

The machina were not fond of being described as 'machines'. Vanea said that the term 'machine' was used more for creations like the mechon: soulless creations that most definitely were not alive.

“You weren't just a machine, Alvis,” said Shulk.

He stared for a while longer. And then left.

* * * * * *

“Do you need help?” asked Fiora.

“No, I’ll do it. Just give me a few days…”

“You’re putting it off.”

“Just by a few days.”

“The palace isn’t a museum. It needs to be done.”

“It’s weird going through someone else’s stuff...”

“I don’t think Alvis would mind, since it's you doing it. You miss him, don’t you?”

“I didn’t know him that long…”

“You say that, but you used to talk to the Monado in the lab didn’t you? Long before you actually used it...”

“How did you know-”

“Everyone knew, Shulk.”

“Oh. Right…”

“And then it was with you from the moment you and Reyn left Colony 9… and you said that you were pretty sure you could hear Alvis’s voice through it. Which means he was with you. He was with you for a long time.”

“I do sort of… miss him… but…” Shulk pressed his hand to his chest. “It’s a little weird but sometimes I think that I can feel that he’s fine – wherever he is… do you think I’m mad?”

“You are mad. I always liked that about you. And I'm mad too!” Fiora smiled. “Maybe Alvis left that connection in so you wouldn’t worry about him. And so he wouldn’t worry about you.”

“I don’t think Alvis is the type to worry-”

“I think he would. Especially if he could feel how terrified you are about all this.”

“I'm not terrified.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I don't believe me either.”

* * * * * *

Shulk told himself he was ready as he let himself into the apartment and closed the door. He took a deep breath. Sunlight ebbed across the wooden floor, illuminating the tiny dust particles shimmering in the air. “OK, Alvis, just you and me now... and I apologize in advance if I find anything you don't want me to.”

To the left of the reception room, there was a bedroom and adjoining bathroom. To the right, there seemed to be a study and then a spiraling staircase leading to a first floor kitchen, dining room, and a second terrace. Shulk sat on the stairs for a moment with the empty boxes Melia had given to him to tidy things away into. If it was the other way round, he supposed the best person to clear out his room in the barracks at Colony 9 would be Alvis – because Alvis was non-judgmental. Reyn would laugh at the stuff he would find. And Fiora would possible be horrified by all the junk...

Shulk decided to start in the reception room. Staring at the shelves of trinkets on the left-hand wall, he could make an easy assumption of Alvis: he was far too polite. Five shelves spanned almost the full length of the wall, and there was so much... tat, which Alvis seemed to have been too polite to decline or throw away.

“I mean, Alvis, there's at least five stuffed toys here...” said Shulk. One was a cuddly armu with a heart patch sewn to its chest and Alvis's name embroidered on it. “Another one from the fan club I guess...” The cuddlies and various wooden carvings of animals went into a box that could go to the people of Alcamoth and Gran Dell. Supplies were now being regularly transported from the surface but there was always a need for more things – and toys for children hadn't exactly been prioritized on the shipments.

The hideous eagle made by Kallian would obviously go to Melia... Shulk smiled a little as he set it aside. He supposed some of the other trinkets, like the vase, should probably also be passed to Melia so that she could have someone check if had any historical value. There were dozens of other ornaments too. Carefully he packed them away one by one, wrapping them in some cloths Melia had left to help protect items.

There were also things in the collection that Shulk could use... the ether crystals were the purest he had ever seen and might do wonders if he could slot them into the replica Monado. And at the end of one of the shelves was a decorated wooden box full of... junk. The type of junk Shulk collected. Odd-shaped screws, random assortments of metallic lumps, springs...

“Alvis, I collect junk because I use it to build things. Why were you collecting this stuff? I get a lot of these things were presents but I'm not sure about this box of bits... did you just pick them up in case they were needed?” Shulk set the box aside for him to take home and placed the ether crystals on top.

What else? There were fossils on the top shelf, including one that Shulk remembered seeing Alvis pick up on Valak Mountain. “I guess I could sit these on my windowsill... they are quite interesting.” Alvis had also collected various stones and, for whatever reason, bottles containing soil. “Are these important, Alvis? I hope you don't mind but I'm probably just going to toss this soil on a garden somewhere around here...”

The sunlight moved across the floor as Shulk carried on sorting through everything. He stretched as he put the last item away and then look around the room. He stared at the piano. “You know, Alvis, I always wanted to learn to play music but Dickson said I didn't have time for that. I guess you could have given me lessons if you'd stuck around.”

Walking towards the windows, Shulk lifted the lid of the instrument. There was a hand-written book tucked inside.

With instructions that would show a beginner how to play.

Shulk froze. “Alvis... you... I... did you...? Look, I appreciate the thought, but there's no way this will fit in my room at the Colony!”

But there would be somewhere in the colony it could go... perhaps one of the cafes. Or maybe it could stay in the palace in Alcamoth for anyone who wanted to learn.

The bookcases on the right were next. Two of the bookcases were all High Entian texts – some with crazily intricate diagrams – something else to pass to Melia. But the final bookcase was full of Homs books; fiction, for the most part it seemed Shulk had even read one or two of them since Colony 9 had copies. “I don't have space for these, either, Alvis, but the library in Colony 9 will bite my hand off for them. And I'll probably be the first person to borrow them... If there's anything weird or lewd in here, though, I'm going to be the one who's judged when I hand them over to the librarian. So you had better not have been into anything with tentacles, Alvis.”

There were also encyclopedias and old maps of the Bionis layout. The librarian would like them too, or maybe the High Entia library would appreciate the maps since Alcamoth's library had a lot of important history books.

That seemed about it for the reception room. Shulk would tell Melia to do what she wished with the furniture. But there were the boots by the door. Shulk supposed the extra clothing might be appreciated by someone in Alcamoth or Gran Dell. They looked as if they would fit Shulk, but Shulk was pretty sure the thigh-high boots wouldn't suit him...

“Not that I'm dissing your fashion sense, Alvis, but your legs were better looking than mine,” said Shulk. He paused. “Not that I used to stare at your legs or anything...” Another pause. Better to leave that there before it got too weird.

He popped his head round the door leading to the study; a tiny wood room with a round blue carpet and a single window that had been boarded up. More book shelves. And a writing desk. There were five boxes on the floor – as if Alvis had packed them up ready before he left. Knowing Alvis, he probably had done... especially since he seemed to have blocked the window too. He'd wanted to protect this room.

But Shulk wasn't ready for anything important yet.

Instead, he opted for the bedroom. It was another small room, but instead of wooden floorboards there was a plush brown carpet that, even after all this time, was still fluffy enough to hug Shulk's feet. There was a four-poster bed with purple drapes and a thick patchwork quilt in clashing colours. Shulk sat on the edge of it. “This was made by a Homs... I can't imagine the High Entia sleeping with one of these...”

Klaus and Galea had looked like Homs – though Alvis had later told Shulk they were called 'human'. But they seemed highly similar. “Did you live as a Homs because you didn't want to forget where you came from?” Shulk mused.

Of course, there was no one to answer him.

Opposite the bed was a carved wooden trunk and a closet of clothes. The garments were very… Alvis. Everything was tidied neatly on hangers – and ordered by colour, with all the garments moving from dark to light. “Alvis... you'd genuinely have a heart attack if you saw where I lived.” And saw that Shulk just threw things into his closet. Or on the floor.

There seemed to be a few different variations on Alvis's Divine Seer uniform – probably used for different ceremonies. But there more everyday clothes too; some definitely reminiscent of High Entia fashion, but some of the woolly jumpers could have been sold in Colony 9. Everything was Shulk’s size, but it seemed weird to think about trying anything on. He'd ask Melia to hand them to the residents of Alcamoth and Gran Dell. They were all in good condition, despite the years.

He opened the trunk. There wasn't a lot here; just a black coat, but folded on top was a fluffy grey scarf. Shulk froze. Alvis had given them all warm clothes before they'd headed to Valak Mountain.

“ _Shulk, what happened to your scarf? I made sure everyone had one when the soldiers were preparing everything for you and your friends before we left.”_

“ _I'm not sure. I must have left it on the airship. I'll manage. I've been cold before and it's my fault.”_

Shulk picked up the scarf. There was a dusty black travelling coat beneath it had a fluffy trim that reminded him a bit of Alvis's old favourite coat. It also had a large fluffy hood. It was plain, but Shulk liked plain. “Are you trying to tell me you think I'll look good in this one?” said Shulk. He held it up. He did like the colour – the black seemed to change tone as he moved it. And Alvis was probably right. It did look sort of smart and the fabric was lightweight and yet with a plush feel to it that promised warmth while travelling.

Shulk sat on the carpet for a moment with the coat and scarf on his lap. “You're unfair, you know. You knew I'd come here one day. You could have just told me before you left that...” He rubbed his face for a moment. “Thank you for the coat. Though I don't really travel much now since there's so much rebuilding to do in Colony 9 and Alcamoth.”

There wasn't much to do in the bathroom, but there were a lot of soap bottles, as if Alvis only ever used each one once before buying a new one. “Why would that not surprise me?” Shulk didn't have a clue what half of the liquids were (and Shulk supposed that was exactly the reason Alvis had always looked a thousand times tidier than Shulk). One of the bottles had a familiar smell though. Shulk wasn't sure what the scent was – perhaps vanilla – but it reminded him of Makna Forest.

He headed upstairs next. There was nothing in the dining room except a table and two chairs. He opened the door to the kitchen. Melia had told him that Alvis probably hadn't used it much since he usually ate out, but the Divine Seer was granted a kitchen anyway.

“ _I know he cooked for Kallian once... but Kallian wouldn't really talk about it...”_ Melia had said. He should have taken it as an omen.

“Alvis... what... the... heck?” said Shulk.

Shelves and cupboards lined the walls, except for the space needed for a small stove. There were enough jars to make the place look like an apothecary; dried plants, powders, sticks (sticks, Alvis?), bugs (BUGS?! Alvis!!). “I think this is more of a collection than a kitchen...” said Shulk.

There were piles of crockery on the shelves. Alvis seemed to have one of everything – and in every possible size. Stacks of bowls crept perilously close to the ceiling from the top shelf, arranged with the largest bowl at the bottom and the smallest at the top. Shulk opened a cupboard. It was full of knifes, forks, and spoons; four of each, in every size. And it seemed Alvis had found many sizes. Another cupboard was packed with mugs; always four per set; which made for a lot of mugs, since Alvis had again seemed to set about acquiring every possible size on Bionis. A lot of them seemed to have small furry animals with pointed ears painted on them. Another cupboard was full of glasses. And another was full of fruit bowls... saucepans... more bowls...

“I'm not sure Fiora would even know what to do with this many mugs, or spoons... or bowls... Alvis, did you even know what to do with this stuff? Do administrative computers understand fruit bowls?” Most of the items looked like they had never been used. “Were you just feeding yourself or the entire palace? I really hope you didn't cook for others often...” Shulk chuckled to himself. “I guess I'll ask Fiora if she wants any of this, but, Alvis, I'm going to burn the ingredients, OK? Before someone dies. If, by any amazing chance, I do ever see you again, I'm going to have Fiora talk to you about how kitchens work...”

There was too much stuff to fit in the boxes Shulk had with him. He packed as much as he could but he'd have to come back later to finish. He supposed he could let Fiora in here... but she might cry at the sight.

It was getting to the point where Shulk couldn't ignore that study for much longer. He carefully carried the big box of mugs, plates and pans down the spiral staircase. He stared through the doorway into the study and took a deep breath. The ether lights mounted in the corners of the room were working when he flicked the switch. He crossed to the boxes by the desk. There was a framed photo lying flat on the top box. Shulk slowly picked it up. When was this taken? Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki – and Alvis. It must have been that day after the incident in the tomb...

Alvis and Melia had arranged for dinner to be brought to them in the guest lounge – apparently prepared by one of the best chefs in the city. Reyn had accidentally somehow catapulted a plate of food over Riki and carnage had ensued. Melia had been appalled, but then had laughed. Shulk had wanted to die of embarrassment. Somehow, this photo was taken shortly after. Shulk remembered vaguely there being some attendants around that Alvis had spoken to a few times.

Alvis had watched everything with his usual calmness. Shulk had wondered if he was angry at the time with their behaviour. “But you kept the photo…”

The boxes seemed to mostly be full of paperwork – most of it in High Entia, but possibly important since Alvis seemed to have packed them up ready. Another thing for Melia to look at, though another two were full of more trinkets that might have decorated the desk at one point. Shulk packed them back up carefully.

He sat at the desk. The chair was comfortable; the exact height for him to sit neatly at the desk. He placed a hand on the wooden surface, tracing the carvings of people that had been made at the edges for decoration. He opened the top drawer.

There was a large white envelope. With Shulk's name on it.

Shulk hurried to stand. And then went and sat in the corridor for a bit.

* * * * * *

The two terraces. Shulk had forgotten to clear the terraces.

The lower terrace had been telethia'd. Shulk wasn't sure how large it had been originally but he could only walk forward three steps before it was just gone... broken away with a ragged edge, as if one of the larger telethia had crashed into it and smashed it to pieces. The remainder of the terrace was covered in shattered plant pots and crawling vines that were edging through the broken door back into the reception room. The upper terrace was missing a corner, but there was nothing up there anyway besides two broken chairs.

Since there was nothing on the terraces, Shulk couldn't avoid the study. But he went back into the other rooms first anyway, in case he'd missed anything. But by now, it was dark. Dinner would be being served soon in the palace's communal dining room for everyone who was helping to tidy up the palace.

“I'm not ignoring you, Alvis. I just need some time,” said Shulk softly. “I'll be back tomorrow.”

* * * * * *

It was more like 10 pm the same day when he returned.

Because Shulk was thinking about that envelope. Not wanting to open it. Wanting to open it.

After dinner, he excused himself from the others and returned to the apartment. Sitting back at the desk, Shulk stared at the envelope. “You had such nice handwriting,” he murmured as he looked at the spidery, curved letters. The back was sealed with a blob of blue wax.

Shulk took a deep breath and opened it. There were eight large pieces of paper. Paintings – so detailed that they looked like photos. Shulk flicked through them. They were landscapes, except for the last two.

“Oh... oh...”

He didn't know whether to smile or cry. He felt himself doing a bit of both. “Oh... it really was beautiful... I didn't really appreciate it at the time, I guess...”

He looked at the last piece of paper – a rough series of drawings rather than a painting. He frowned. “What… what the heck? Were you…?” He laughed. He laughed so hard that it made him cry even more. “I don't think you wanted me to cry when seeing this, but... were you seriously considering any of these? This one here looks like a... a pitchfork. Zanza would have laughed if I'd swung that at him. And this one... this one is just tacky Alvis...” Shulk wiped his eyes, and then wiped his hands on his sleeve. “I like the one you gave me. Did you choose it? Or were you trying to guess what shape my own Monado would be when it appeared?”

* * * * * * *

“These are beautiful images,” said Melia. “I had no idea Alvis could paint... though it's not as if I had much to do with him. Kallian never said anything about this either, and I know the two of them spent a lot of time together.”

“They look so real,” said Dunban. “But I suppose that isn't unexpected. I still don't quite understand what he was, but he was incredibly powerful and you did say, Shulk, that he seemed to have the ability to recreate things.”

“Yes... but does anyone recognize these places?” asked Shulk. “I don't think they were anywhere on Bionis. And definitely not Mechonis.”

The seven of them were sitting in the garden that surrounded Melia's villa. A blanket had been spread and Shulk had scattered the six painted landscapes across the checkered fabric for the others to see. Above them, the afternoon sun filtered through Alcamoth's domed ceiling.

Sharla carefully picked up one of pictures. “Oh this place...” She pressed a hand to her chest as she smiled. “There used to be a glade by Colony 6. It was destroyed many years ago, but it was mine and Gadolt's favourite place as children. This isn't the same, but it looks so, so similar. I'd love to know if this really exists.”

Reyn peered over her shoulder. “Do you think it's real? I mean... it could be, I guess. This one...” He grinned as he pointed to the image beside it. “Do you all remember those hot springs on Valak Mountain? So unfair... a damn hot spring in a place that hostile. I said we needed one somewhere nicer. And that definitely looks better. A good view of mountains but a heck of a lot less snow. Looks perfect.”

“How do you know it's a hot spring?” asked Sharla.

“Easy. That steam! Look at it. Aww man... I wish we had a hot spring in Colony 9. Should have asked Alvis for one...”

“Shulk! Shulk!” Riki waved a picture at Shulk. “Look! Many honey flowers! And different colours of bananas! And pineapples! And weird fruit! Riki want to see!”

“It's like he reached into our hearts,” said Fiora. “They're all perfect for us, aren't they? They all look good, but for some reason I like this beach picture. The sand is pure white and it looks like there are so many caves on the cliffs to explore. Melia, is there one that speaks to you? I think there's one for each of us here.”

“Yes – this is somewhere I'd like to go,” said Melia. She smiled at a painting of a flowery meadow. “I never told anyone this, but I once saw a picture like this in a children's book. There were no meadows around Eryth Sea. I always wanted to see a field of flowers. It's a little unnerving that he knew this, but I understand it is also a gift... not that I deserve it, after calling him a traitor...”

“We are all guilty of the same, Melia,” said Dunban. “Does that mean this last one should resonate with me? Ah, indeed. This valley looks as if it would have incredible views. I can also feel the air just by looking at it.”

Shulk smiled as he watched them all staring at the images with wistful gazes. “Does anyone fancy another adventure?” he asked softly.

“Are you suggesting these places are real?” said Dunban.

“Definitely,” replied Shulk. “I think Alvis created these images in preparation for making a new world. He was hoping that everything would go to plan with Zanza. And it did, so these places definitely exist now. He made this world for us.”

“I sort of wanted to stay here and laze in familiar territory after all that sleeping on hard ground,” said Reyn. “But hot springs... I'm game. And I know Sharla wants to see that glade.”

Sharla laughed as she nudged his arm. “Oh, I'm open to hot springs too!”

“It would be difficult for me to just up and leave... but I could manage a short trip,” said Dunban. “It would be wise to understand this new world more afterall.”

“Wifey-pon very naggy. Good to get out again,” said Riki. “Nene and Kino may come. They naggy for adventure.”

“They are welcome!” said Shulk. “Melia, what about you? I understand if you want to stay in Alcamoth. There is a lot for you to do here still.”

“Yes... but as Dunban said, perhaps I could spare a small trip. But where would we start? We don't have any idea where these places are.”

“It's been reported there are new settlements around now that we didn't know about before,” said Fiora. “Let's pick a direction and ask the people we find along the way.”

“That's exactly what we do!” said Reyn.

“Some of the High Entia have been flying over the land. And I know the nopon ponspectors have been exploring too,” said Melia. “We should ask them before we set out.”

Fiora counted the pictures with a finger. “Six... almost like Alvis left us one each. Shulk, what did he leave for you? I don't think for one moment he'd leave you out.”

Shulk tried to look innocent. “Oh, Alvis knows I'll love the same things as you guys...”

“But something is going on because Melia tells me that you've been scouting for scraps of the metal High Entia use to make their fancy weapons...”

Melia nodded. “I have, indeed, given him some metals to play with, but he has not told me what he intends to do with them.”

“Ooo, the suspense!” laughed Sharla. “I bet he's making a new toy. Come on, Shulk, we all love to see the things you put together.”

“Maybe,” said Shulk. “Wait and see! I need to go back to my workshop at Colony 9. Shall we agree when we want to leave? End of the month? And if I can pull this off, I'll show you then.”

* * * * * * *

He'd thought about recreating it. He'd certainly wanted to recreate it. It had been beautiful; unbelievably light and the hilt had seemed perfectly molded to fit his grip.

Of course it was perfect for him... because it had been made specifically for him...

But he'd held it for such a short time. And he was ashamed to say he couldn't remember exactly what it had looked like. He'd tried to sketch it, but it had never looked right.

Shulk handed over the painting of the blade to Miqol. “What do you think?” he asked.

“You've improved on the replica technology so much since I gave it to you,” he replied. “But this design... it's very different to the ones I made, or the newer model you made for yourself. This is highly intricate... I think the metals used by the High Entia might allow you to copy the overall design, but I don't know how you'd incorporate the technology you'd need to allow it to draw ether from the air. You'd have to thicken the hilt. And I doubt you'd get all of the same functions in there. You could just make an ordinary blade using this picture though. The High Entia could make you a decent weapon.”

“Mmmmm...”

Miqol laughed. “That face of yours! Well, if this is what your heart wants then you should try. I look forward to seeing you puzzle it out.”

* * * * * * *

“Since you could recreate personalities, Alvis, does that mean you knew what I'd do after all of this? Did you know the Machina would create a Monado replica for me? And that I'd work to optimize that design?”

But the design was based on Zanza's Monado. It was the shape Shulk was most familiar with, and even though it was Zanza's, he didn't feel any resentment. The blade had been with him for most of the journey, and it was the blade that had linked him to Alvis in the first place. This drawing, however, made him want to go further.

Alvis was a computer. Alvis was a machine made by humans. If humans could make someone as powerful as Alvis, then surely Shulk could manage something as simple as an ether sword that resembled his Monado...

“But you did make it very... complex, Alvis.” Shulk studied the design. The High Entia metal could be used to create the ornate shape – and various people had agreed to help him with that. But as Miqol said, getting it to function as the other replicas did would be the challenge.

“But I guess the original Monado didn't work as I thought it did. The power didn't come from the Monado... the Monado was drawing the power from you, Alvis. Maybe there's some other way I can power a replica.” Shulk looked down at the box of things he'd taken from Alvis's apartment. There was the box of screws and metal pieces. They didn't look useful for this project, but those ether crystals... their quality really was something else. They were nothing like the crystals Shulk had used before. He picked them up. Pale blue; to match the colour of the blade. And red... the same colour as Alvis's necklace.

* * * * * * *

A month. It took a month. Shulk learned how High Entia blacksmiths molded and shaped metal to create slender, ornate weapons that still carried the same strength as the thicker blades that Homs traditionally made. In this case, the metal had to be altered first to ensure that ether could flow through it. At times it seemed impossible. But Shulk had a feeling that Alvis wouldn't accept that argument, so he carried on anyway. In this world, there was no fate or final destination for the world. Possibilities were literally boundless. So Shulk would be damned if he gave up. There wasn't much sleep. But it was worth it.

Shulk was wearing the coat that Alvis had recommended for him as he met the others at the Junks' landing area in Colony 9. The black garment came to his knees. He didn't know what the fabric was – and neither did Melia – but Shulk had already tried it out on a few different days. In warm sunlight it had a cooling effect, but when the temperatures dropped, it felt thicker. The perfect traveling coat when you weren't sure what climates you'd be facing. And it did look sort of cool to boot. Shulk had practiced with the new replica Monado and the coat swirled around when he moved with the blade. He wasn't really into that thing. But it did look awesome. The sunlight would also ripple across it, making it glisten slightly.

He smiled as he met the others, turning around to show his friends the new replica Monado strapped to his back in a custom-made harness. The replica based on his Monado; not Zanza's.

“So Sharla was right,” said Fiora, “you were making a new toy! I'm proud of you – although sad you wouldn't let me see the work in progress!”

“Sorry, Fiora... but it was pretty difficult so I had to concentrate a lot! I'm sorry if any of you felt neglected.”

“Oh... oh shit! Shulk that is _boss_!” said Reyn. “Can I hold it?”

“Yes, but be gentle. It's my baby.” Shulk smiled. “Alvis left a drawing of it... and that helped me to replicate it.” He slid the blade from the harness and handed it to Reyn, who took it very, very carefully. Reyn wasn't always the most delicate, but he did know when something was important.

“It's a fair bit thicker than the original – and definitely heavier,” said Shulk. “But it's still lighter than any of the other replicas so it won't be difficult to use.” The colour also wasn't correct; it was silver, since it was made of metal, but once the ether blade was activated, the colour would reflect to give it a more familiar blue tint. He took the sword from Reyn, backed away from the group and pressed his hand over the blue crystal he'd embedded in the hilt. The metal gave a small quiver as ether gathered to form the blade. Shulk brushed his hand against the crystal. Surrounding it, were tiny buttons. The placement had been difficult – and he'd have his work cut out for him in terms of practicing to make sure he could use each Monado art ability correctly during an actual fight. He pressed a button to create the protective ether armour.

“Shulk so smart!” said Riki. “Riki proud dadapon. Think it make Alvis happy too.”

Shulk laughed. “I hope so. Though it's nowhere near as good as the one he gave to us! The belt I'm wearing is important.” He pressed his hand to the belt. It was a little heavy and had a few different circles and small boxes attached to it. “All these bits here contain the technology to make this work. I couldn't fit it onto the actual blade without substantially changing the design. There are buttons on the hilt though that send a signal to the belt, and the belt then activates the blade.”

“Like a remote?” said Dunban. “Ingenious.”

“There's an ether crystal embedded in the hilt. It was very different to others I've seen before... it was pristine. I've got this red crystal on the belt too here. I managed to get the two crystals to resonate using a laser. It's complicated, but they can pass ether signals between one another. The blue crystal sends ether through the metal, but the red crystal is what will allow me to use the Monado abilities. The combat strength is a little lower, but I'm going to carry on tweaking it over time. And I've packed the other replica on the Junks already – just in case I need a back up. This one may be a little unpredictable until we learn to understand one another.”

“Shulk, you totally need to be making more of these and selling them, you know,” said Reyn. “You'd be rich.”

“Reyn got good business sense for meathead hom,” said Riki.

“What was that, pineapple head?”

“Ah, but Shulk would never make another one of these,” said Fiora. “It's his Monado, after all.”

“I wouldn't mind being rich,” said Shulk lightly. “But I'm rich enough with everything else I have.”

“You should be a leader, Shulk,” said Melia. “You'd give a good speech.”

“Nope. I'll leave that to you and Dunban! I want to explore more... I guess this may be our last trip together for a while since you and Dunban have responsibilities. We need to make the most of it. Is everyone ready to move out?” Shulk carefully returned the Monado to its harness.

“The Junks is all packed,” said Fiora. “And I've made sure we've got the right supplies. Kino and Nene are waiting inside.”

“I've got swimsuits for the hot springs,” said Sharla.

“Yer what?” said Reyn. “Who needs a swimsuit? I'm going in naked.”

“No you're not,” said Sharla. “Don't look so frightened, Melia; I've packed his swim shorts.”

“When? What? Have you been going through my clothes??”

Sharla grimaced. “It was an experience.”

Dunban laughed. “And I've packed a camera. Though I have no idea how to use it and if Reyn's going to be naked then maybe that's not the best picture to take.”

Shulk grinned as they all laughed. At first he'd vowed never to leave Colony 9 again. But within a matter of hours of making that vow, he'd found himself by the lake, looking up at the sky and wondering about the world. He'd surveyed a lot of the local land now in the Junks, but there was far, far more to see. As they started towards the Junks, he looked at the sky. It was a clear day with just a few clouds; perfect for flying and seeing what lay around them. They'd head further north; past Alcamoth and then keep going. He was quivering a little in excitement. He couldn't wait. “Let's go,” he said. “Let's find out exactly what kind of world Alvis made for us.”


End file.
